star_wars_fan_onfandomcom-20200214-history
Evan Laserscanner
Early Years Evan Laserscanner was born on Coruscant in BBY to Rylie Tano and his unkown father, Evan had three sisters which he only met one which was his younger sister Aubrey Laserscanner. At a young age Evan was discovered to have force sensitivty, it was discovered when he casually threw blocks or other toys into walls or furniture with the force.When Evan turned twelve years old he went to Coruscant to train with the Jedi and was assigned to Master Rand Skyblazer. Master Skyblazer and Evan trained very hard in the lightsaber forms and using the force to your ability. Jedi Training When Evan turned sixteen Master Skyblazer and him started to travel away from Coruscant to wartorn planets learning many new cultures and meeting many new people. When Master Skyblazer and Evan traveled to Mandalore Evan was very interested about meeting the Mandalorian clan he descended from, Farr Clan. During the first night when Master Skyblazer was drunk Evan snook into the jungle to find them. When he found them they talked much of his very great grand mother who fought for Farr Clan on Dromund Kaas. Evan was fascinated by the clan but had to return to Master Skyblaer. When Evan turned twenty he was granted Knighthood days after the death of Qui-Gon Jin at the hands of Darth Maul. Theed City After the Trade Federation occupation of Naboo Evan was sent with several other jedi to help rebuild and bring the population back to Theed and the surrounding area. While visiting the Gungan Habitat Evan noticed a patrol of battle droids in the swamps. A fellow Jedi Skylar Bloodnight came along which Ean had never met before. Skylar immediately caught his attention. Together they worked to take down remaining patrols in the swamps. 9 years later Evan was reassigned to Coruscant. Coruscant Crime had been starting to rise in the lower streets of Coruscant including thugs and gangsters. Evan was sent to patrol the lower streets for civillian protection along with his former master Rand Skyblazer. On a busy night in Coruscant Evan and Rand noticed a taxi and a small ship fighting in the traaffic lanes and immediately rushed into their taxi to pursue the conflict.Eventually they lost track of the fight and later found out that it was between Master Ben Kenobi and Zam Wesell. The day after she traffic skirmish Evan transferred to his own Attack Cruiser,Vitality. There he learned about Republic fighters and much more about space combat in orbit over Alderaan. Geonosis Defender The Defender was a ship used by Evan's great grandfather during The Great War. THe ship was hidden on a small Mesa on Makeb. Makeb is a planet filled with little land and small population. Evan retreived the coordinates by looking through his grandfather's footlocker. His grandfather was Jedi Master Odimin Alde. A war hero slayed the Sith Emperor and liberated Makeb from the Hutt Cartel. Skylar Bloodnight Skylar Bloodnight and Evan Laserscanner were wed on the twelth day and the third month of the galactic year. Evan and Skylar had two daughters Lexi and Drea. Eventually Evan and Skylar split up on the twentie fifth day and the sixth month of the galactic year. Farr Clan After the death of Master Skyblazer at the hands of Geonosians, Evan was promoted to the rank of Jedi Master to replace Rand in the Order. Evan did not feel worthy of this position yet and left the order to explore other cultures and ways of life. The first place Evan went to was his great grand mother's Mandalorian clan, Farr Clan on Dromund Kaas. Evan learned to speak Mando'a and Mandalorian ways of life. The People's Parliament Evan soon left Farr Clan after much thought to explore a new career rather then kiling stuff. So he traveled to Carlac and was innaugurated into The People's Parliament Senate. During his two weeks in office he proposed and Inactivty Prevention Act and the impeachment of Councilor Tal Novik. When his impeachment proposal ha dfailed he challenged Tal himself and was impeached for suspection of government take over. Becoming furious with the marks Daniel made he formed the United Systems Government and began a war with The People's Parliament which they have cowardly resisted to fight. Colonel Ward Infrablade sparked the flare of war by removing soldiers and politicians from the Parliament database. Exiled From The Tano Family Due to the political troubles with The People's Parliament Senator Tano exiled Evan from the family in disgrace and never mentioned him when his term was brought up. United Systems Mandalorian Guild Nicole Laserscanner (Joy Anna) Nicole Laserscanner was a fellow Jedi during the Clone Wars. Evan met Nicole through his ex wife Skylar. Evan and Nicole started dating on the seventh month and the twenty seventh day. Evan proposed on the eigth month and the fourteenth galactic day. They currently are engaged and are very happy together. Great Jedi Purge On the day that the Grear Purge started Nicole was guarding the Senate Tower for the upcoming senate meeting as Evan was hitting the cantinas in the under world. Evan grew tired of watching the bar fights and went to the senate tower and watched froom a doorway with Nicole. Minutes after Evan arrived Chancellor Palpatine started to propose the new Galactic Empire that would destroy all Jedi. Evan and Nicole ran from the senate tower and grabbed a taxi to their apartment gathered all the stuff in the apartment and grabbed the kids. Evan got his personal ship the Defender to the balcony and got all the stuff in. Evan felt worried about his allies at the Jedi Temple after watching the holonet for a few minutes. Evan landed at the Jedi Temple on the terrace and snuck around and stabbed clone patrols. Evan's astromech droid B3-3P5 piloted his Delta starfighter to the temple for the escape. Evan met up with a squadron of Temple Vanguards and took out clone command posts and landing points. Evan then escaped and met up with Nicole on the Defender. Evan sent his starfighter to the air station that the Defender was orginally in on Makeb. Category:Republic Captain Category:Republic Major Category:Fiance Category:Son Category:Republic Lieutenant Category:Alderaanian Category:Republic Private Category:House Alde Noble Category:Jedi Master Category:Brother In Law Category:Republic Sergeant Category:Brother Category:Jedi Padawan Category:Jedi Knight Category:Cross Of Glory Recipent Category:Father Category:Republic Cadet Category:Senator Category:Clan Farr Mercenary Category:Republic Lieutenant Colonel Category:Husband Category:Human Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Category:Politician Category:Chancellor Category:Jedi Purge Survivor Category:Uncle Category:Republic General Category:Jedi Apprentice Category:Mandalorian Mercenary Category:Alor Category:Alde Descendant Category:Mandalorian Guild General Category:Rebel